American Army Captain
|image = |caption = |aka = |gender = Male |location = Transitory |affiliations = U.S. Military |birth = Unknown |status = Undetermined |death = Undetermined |weapon = various Rifles }} }} is a Supporting character in Red Dead Redemption. Background Little is known of this Captain's background other than he rose through the ranks of the American Army to become a battle hardened veteran who is shown to be perfectly capable in harsh combat. Interactions Red Dead Redemption The Army captain leads the military battalion to assist John Marston, Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham to infiltrate Dutch van der Linde's camp in Cochinay. John Marston first lays eyes on him when he along with the two agents arrives at the army camp in the automobile. The captain tells Agent Ross that Van der Lindes men have taken the bait. Ross then tells him to get hid soldiers into position. The Captain and his soldiers ride along side the automobile and provide cover fire for Marston on the machine gun, they press forth for Cochinay, killing many of Dutch's men on the way. The automobile is eventually taken down by explosives, Ross, Fordahm and Marston survive the explosion with a few scars. The Captain suggests that they get to Dutch before sundown. They all mount their horses and ride to Cochinay. When they arrive at Dutch's fortress entrance, He orders one of his soldiers to blow the gate open. They fight their way through the camp, killing the rest of Dutch's men. When they progress to the final gate. Marston tells the captain that he should tend to his wounded and he needs to face Dutch Alone. He is not seen after this until the last mission where he is present in the firing squad which kills Marston, He can be killed or ignored in Marston's last stand. Undead Nightmare Marston meets him at the beginning of the mission "Missing Souls". Inside Fort Mercer, Marston encounters the American Army Captain putting up a poster. Thinking that the Captain has been given the work of underlings, Marston jokes with him about it. The Captain rounds on John, tersely pointing out that the posters are of people who are missing throughout the frontier and need to be found before they meet a grisly fate. Seeing that it is not a laughing matter, John decides to help rescue the missing persons. Mission Appearances * "And You Will Know The Truth" * "And The Truth Will Set You Free" * "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" * "Missing Souls" (Undead Nightmare) Trivia * He also is the only member of the American Army whose character skin ''can't ''be used in Free Roam, * Edgar Ross appears to have authority over him as he obeys his orders. * The Captain is also not a fan of government interference as he tells Marston that his boys don't know who's giving the orders anymore. * He is seen the online co-op mission The River. Category:Redemption characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters